


Honesty

by brink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Proceed with caution, this is Kilgrave we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brink/pseuds/brink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he slipped. </p>
<p>An exploration of a moment where Jessica is under Kilgrave's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark fic, but nothing is graphic.  
> For the record, Kilgrave is an absolute monster and his actions are inexcusable.

Sometimes, he slipped. He would become too complacent, too enchanted by her company and the idea that somewhere, deep down inside her, there had to be some measure of genuine appreciation of what he did for her.

"What do you want to do, darling?"

"I want to escape you for good."

Those words daggered him, both for their sentiment, and for him being unprepared for that sort of reply. Kilgrave blinked, trying to find his footing and his voice. He looked into her face, her perfect, beautiful face, and saw in the widening of her eyes that she was afraid of what she had told him, what he would do. But it was his mistake.

He had asked for the truth.

"No, Jessica," he said tersely. "I was asking about the hotels I was talking about. Which do you prefer, of these two?" He flicked the computer with the on-screen options towards her. It bounced slightly against the wooden desk. Goddamnit - she had flustered him.

"I don't have a preference," said Jessica.

Was there a hint of defiance in her gaze? Was she happy he had slipped, had let her speak honestly and destroy whatever hope he may have been nurturing that she was beginning to accept her place at his side? A nasty feeling rose in him, a childish desire to punish her. Childish in sentiment, though not in form: He imagined, for a moment, making her bite her own tongue off. _What good is your voice if you're not going to tell me what I want to hear?_

But he wanted her tongue where it was. And her ears, and every other bit of her. Kilgrave sighed in defeat. He sat on the edge of the desk, and she eyed him warily from the office chair. But he only reached out to lightly caress her cheek.

"It's alright, darling. I won't punish you for my mistakes, that's - that was on me. Although," he made his voice stern and looked at her meaningfully, "I will tell you not to whine, and to try and remember that in the future without me having to tell you. Hm?"

She stared back at him, eyes wide. God, he could drown in them, if he let himself.

"Now," he said sharply, clapping his hands together and then making a sweeping gesture towards the computer. "I do believe I asked you to choose between these two hotels. So, choose one!"

Jessica looked at the screen for a moment. Her eyes were dull as she surveyed the options presented. Clearly, she really was indifferent, which irked him. "D'Angleterre," she finally muttered.

"Excellent choice. Wasn't so hard, was it?" It was a rhetoric question, but she still told him _No_ , because he had asked her.

He moved to start packing their things, and told her to do the same. As she mindlessly obeyed, he couldn't help but keep an eye on her. Her words were clear in his head, stinging. _I want to escape you for good_.

_Well, Jessie, you won't. Not ever._

"Jessica, look at me."

She did.

"Tell me you love me. Mean it."

She told him. And she sounded like she meant it. Kilgrave let this patch his wounded heart, and told himself, like he had a thousand times, that true love would follow. Some day.

Till then, he had better not slip again.


End file.
